This invention relates generally to carrier devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a device for safely and securely transporting objects such as flowers in a vehicle. For example, the device according to the invention can secure an object, such as an arrangement of flowers in a vase, within the device, and then be secured on the seat of an automobile using the vehicle""s standard seatbelt. In addition, the present invention may secure one or more objects of varying sizes and shapes safely on the seat of a vehicle.
Carrier devices for vehicles are not new. However, the need for a simple, stable device for transporting objects in vehicles has long been apparent. Carrier devices are generally designed to hold objects on flat, stationary surfaces. However, objects that are transported on uneven and/or moving surfaces, such as the seat of a moving vehicle have a higher probability of shifting, tipping and breaking, thereby causing damage to the interior of the vehicle or the objects themselves.
Individuals who opt to transport objects in a vehicle wish to arrive at their destination safely, without damaging their vehicle, its contents, or any articles they may be transporting. Drivers are often distracted by poorly secured objects moving around within their vehicle, and sometimes even attempt to stabilize such objects by placing them on the floor or on the vehicle seat. This solution is palpably inadequate, as objects still tend to tip, shift, slide or fall while the vehicle is in motion, which can potentially cause damage to the object, the automobile and the driver. Further, the size and shape of some objects do not permit a driver to safely place them on the floor or vehicle seat. One solution is to use the vehicle""s standard seatbelt to secure an object. An example of this is a conventional child safety seat, which is specifically designed to be firmly secured in position using the vehicle""s seatbelt. However, this does not always work, as a seatbelt is not designed to fit properly around most objects. Further, the shape of the seat or the tension of the seatbelt itself may cause substantial damage to a particular object. Many devices for storing and/or transporting objects in a vehicle are known. Some of these are briefly discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,655 (xe2x80x9cSalopekxe2x80x9d) describes a device for storing objects, which is mounted behind the front seats of an extended cab truck. This device is shown in FIG. 1. The device comprises of a container 8 divided into compartments by panels 2, 4 and 6. One disadvantage with Salopek is that the device is only compatible with an extended cab truck because it is specifically designed to fit over a folded down jump seat. Another disadvantage with such a device is that it must be assembled and installed. Due to its size, a considerable amount of time and effort is required to first assemble then install this device.
Yet another disadvantage with Salopek is that the device does not secure objects stored within its compartments. Thus, objects are free to shift around, tip over and even fall out of the compartments, causing damage to the object and/or the vehicle. Finally, the Salopek device is specifically designed to be mounted in the rear of a vehicle making it difficult to put objects into the device, and virtually impossible for the driver to easily monitor the status of the object while driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,839 (xe2x80x9cBellxe2x80x9d) discloses a seat back carrier 9, specifically designed to hold oxygen tanks, as depicted in FIG. 2A. Bell provides a personal oxygen system carrier comprising first frame 11 which is constructed from horizontal support members frames 12 and 14 and vertical support members 10 and 16, second frame 17 constructed from horizontal support members frames 19, 20 and 24, and vertical support members 18 and 22. Upper and lower struts 26 having first end-28 and second end 40 both rotatably connect to first frame 11 and second frame 17, respectively. Also, as depicted in FIG. 2B, oxygen tank 46 is secured in carrier 9 by load retention straps 48 and 50, while carrier 9 hangs from headrest 52 by xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d hooks 56 and is secured to seat back 44 by flexible support straps 42 and 54.
One disadvantage of the design disclosed in Bell is that load retention strap 50 rests over the center of the object being carried. Objects more fragile than oxygen tanks are likely to be damaged during transportation because load retention strap 50 is designed to bear a large force on an oxygen tank during transit. Another disadvantage with Bell""s design is that, like Salopek""s device, it is specifically designed to carry objects immediately behind a seat. This design feature is problematic because it keeps the object out of the immediate sight range of the driver and it limits the transporting of objects to specific shapes, sizes and weights. For example, the carrier will likely jostle smaller, lighter objects, causing some or significant damage thereto. Finally, another disadvantage of the design disclosed by Bell is that the dimensions of the device are such that it is impossible to adequately secure objects of varying sizes and shapes, specifically, thinner, smaller objects. Another disadvantage is that smaller objects can slide through the openings of the closed device onto the floor.
Yet another conventional carrier device is shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B. As depicted, carrier 90, which bears the name Kroger Flowers, is a device for transporting flowers in a vehicle. Referring first to FIG. 3A, shown is a top plan view of the pre-constructed version of carrier device 90. This pre-constructed form comprises a generally rectangular sheet forming side panels 60, 62, 64, 66, base panels 68, 70, 72, 74, side flaps 78 and 82 and semi-circle panels 80 and 84. Diamond-cut openings 86 and 88 are positioned on side panels 60 and 64, which, as shown in FIG. 3B, are designed to secure side flaps in the constructed version of carrier device 90. Turning now to FIG. 3B, depicted is carrier device 90 in its constructed form. To construct the device, side panels 60, 62, 64 and 66 must be folded into a square and then secured by folding and gluing bottom panels 68, 70, 72 and 74 on top of one another and then gluing tab 76 to the inside of side panel 66. Once constructed, Kroger has a circular perforated opening on its top formed by semi-circle panels 80 and 84 through which flowers or vases are inserted. The box shape is secured by folding side flaps 78 and 82 into diamond-cut openings 86 and 88 on side panels 60 and 64.
One disadvantage of carrier device 90 is that the shape of the device is not adjustable to securely carry flower arrangements of different shapes and sizes. Though carrier 90 may be useful for certain specific flower arrangements, the standard size will not accommodate a wide variety of flower arrangements. One would have to construct carrier device 90 in alternate sizes to accommodate for different flower arrangements. Another disadvantage is that carrier device 90 cannot adequately secure larger floral arrangements due to their top-heavy nature. Although carrier 90 may provide some support at the sides of the flower arrangement and may provide a flat surface on which a flower arrangement can stand, movement and bumps associated with a moving vehicle will most likely cause the floral arrangement to sway, tip and ultimately fall over. Yet another disadvantage of carrier device 90 is that the bumps and turns associated with vehicular movement will induce side flaps 78 and 82 to pop out of diamond-cut openings 86 and 88, causing the device to collapse. Yet another disadvantage is that carrier device 90 does not have any means to adequately secure it within a vehicle. Although carrier device 90 may provide a flat surface upon which flowers can stand, the device itself is not secure within the vehicle while the vehicle is moving.
Still another disadvantage with carrier device 90 is that if it is placed on the seat of a vehicle, it would likely slide around or even fall over. Also, carrier device 90, even though it is specifically designed to carry flowers, does not provide sufficient space between the object being secured (i.e., the floral arrangement) and the seat back of the vehicle, thus likely to cause the flower arrangement to lean against the seat back for support, thereby causing damage to the flowers. Finally, another disadvantage is that the device of Kroger cannot be adequately secured by a seatbelt. The device has smooth sides and edges which would cause the seatbelt to slide off of it. The seatbelt can also slide up into a flower arrangement, causing damage to the flowers.
For the foregoing reasons, a need for a simple and portable device for transporting objects in a vehicle exists. It is also important for the device to be easily accessible and be within the immediate eye sight of the driver. In particular, a device that can be secured with a seatbelt without causing damage, and one that can be easily constructed to fit and secure objects of varying sizes and shapes. A review of the prior art shows a need for a specific invention designed especially for the transportation of flower containers in vehicles. The need exists for a device to allow the secure transportation of flowers in a vehicle, while keeping them stationary and without causing any damage to the vehicle or the flowers themselves. Also there is a need for a device which supports objects by something other than the seat back. Accordingly, the need exists for a device that will not cause damage to the object being transported, that does not hang on the back of a vehicle seat, that allows a driver to monitor the object without difficulty and that will adequately secure objects in a vehicle while in transit.
The present invention is for a carrier device for safely and securely transporting objects in a vehicle. For example, the device according to the invention can secure an object such as an arrangement of flowers in a vase within the device. The device may then be secured on the seat of an automobile using the vehicle""s conventional seatbelt. In addition, the present invention may hold one or more objects of varying sizes and shapes safely and securely on the seat of a vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that securely hold objects upright in a stationary position while being transported in an unstable environment such as the seat of a moving vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to prevent an object from tipping over while being transported in a vehicle. Objects which are not specifically designed for transportation in automobiles inherently lack stability while in a moving vehicle, and therefore will tip when placed in the seat or on the floor of a moving vehicle. The present invention mitigates those problems of an unstable automobile ride by providing a larger and flat bottom surface on which the object may stand.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a secure and stationary means to hold a container in a moving vehicle. The present invention is designed to carry various objects including, but not limited to, flower arrangements, vases, cups, canisters and buckets. The object is secured within the present invention at the apex of the device and by the sides of the device. The perforations at the apex of the device secures the object. The object is then secured by the sides of the device, which cover the object. The adjustable sides limit the space around the object, thereby immobilizing it. By holding an object near its base and at the apex, the device prevents the object from rolling around and/or tipping over while being transported. Additionally, the present invention eliminates the extra step of constructing the device in various sizes, since the present invention is adjustable to hold objects of various widths and heights. The ability of the present invention to be adjusted allows the device to safely and securely carry objects of varying shapes and sizes. The device is designed to allow the driver to monitor the status of the object by securing it in the front seat or another seat of the vehicle, rather than placing the object in the trunk, on the floor or anywhere else in the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to prevent damage to the object. The apex of the device is built such that the object will be positioned toward the front of the seat. This design feature creates distance between the seat back and the object, thereby protecting the object from being crushed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to reduce a driver""s distraction by the instability of the transported object. A driver transporting an object wants to ensure the object gets to its destination without damage to it or to the vehicle. The present device provides a safe and secure means of transporting the object by first holding the object and second by allowing the device itself to be secured with a seatbelt.
Yet another object of the present invention is that it is designed to fit in all modes of transportation that provide seatbelts, including cars, buses, trains, vans and even airplanes.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.